The Secret's In Telling
by trmix
Summary: Episode Prior to "Writing to Reach You"


Hey fellow fanfiction readers!! Thank you so so so much for your gracious comments. I really appreciate all of the great feedback that "Writing to Reach You" has received. Hopefully everyone was able to understand the storyline even though I'm kind of posting it out of order :S I was pleasantly surprised to see that I had 160 hits just on Sunday!! That is seriously the most attention any of my fanfiction stuff has EVER received and I am very thankful. But then I realized how big of a fan base One Tree Hill has and I quickly humbled myself . Anyway, this is the episode prior to "Writing to Reach You" and it explains all of the Brooke/Julian/Lucas/Owen stuff. Again, thank you all for your comments it really boost my confidence and made my day!! Enjoy the prequel (so to speak) of "Writing to Reach You"!! And please subscribe/leave more comments!!

"The Secrets In Telling" by Dashboard Confessional

Scene: In Sam's room on her bed.

Sam: Wait…you're what?!

Brooke: (sheepishly) Pregnant?

Sam: Wow!...I mean…Oh my god!! (Sam squeels)

(Sam and Brooke hug. Sam breaks away)

Sam: Hold up.

Brooke: What?

Sam: Not that I'm an expert or anything but isn't it supposed to be a mommy-daddy sit down when you tell the daughter she's going to be a big sister? Where's Julian?

Brooke: Well…here's the thing…

Sam: It's not his?!?!

Brooke: What? No! God, no!! It's Julian's.

Sam: Oh. Okay, good. Then, what's the problem?

Brooke: I haven't told him.

Sam: Why not? Let's call him right now and tell him!

(Sam leans for the phone)

Brooke: NOOO!

(Sam stops mid-way through reaching for the phone)

Brooke: I mean, he's probably busy. We shouldn't bother him.

Sam: I doubt he's busy since they canned the movie. Geez, what's the matter with you?

Brooke: (sighs)…you just don't understand…telling Julian isn't very easy for me.

Sam: It shouldn't be!

Brooke: But it is!

Sam: I don't get it. Aren't you excited to tell everyone? You're the one who wanted to have a baby!

Brooke: I know and I am, but…there is this leering issue between Julian and I that we keep pushing to the back of our minds just hoping to avoid it, but now that the movie has been cancelled…we're going to have to talk about it sooner or later.

Sam: What is it?

Brooke: He has to go back to LA, Sam. He's a producer. Just because this movie didn't work out, doesn't mean he's going to stop looking for something to do. He has a father that he is desperately trying to gain respect from and I can't just ask him to give up that quest.

Sam: But he will! Just tell him. Mom…he loves you! Just tell him…

Scene: Nathan is on the phone at home while Haley and Jamie are on the couch playing Mariokart.

Nathan: I understand. Yes, sir we will be there. You what? You would do that for us? Thank you, Mr. Barnes. My family owes you so much! See you soon and thank you again!

(Nathan hangs up the phone and turns to look at Haley who has been listening intently to Nathan's phone call)

Nathan: Haley, that was my agent. The New Jersey Nets want me! And they're going to set us up with a new home and get Jamie into this exclusive prep school. Baby, I did it!

(Haley and Jamie jump off of the couch and into Nathan's arms)

Haley: Nathan? How are we going to tell everyone about this? In two days we have Lucas' wedding and then we pack up and leave? We can't just drop this on him and Peyton now. How long do we have to move?

Nathan: Mr. Barnes said less than a week because we have contracts to sign, furniture to pick out, and visit Jamie's new prep school. The sooner, the better Hales.

Haley: I was afraid you'd say that.

Scene: Tree Hill Rehabilitation Center. Chase and Mia are inside. Mia is stroking Chase's arm.

Mia: Do you want me to go in with you?

Chase: No, Mia. This is something I have to do on my own. Owen called me for a reason and I think it's time I finally talk to him.

Mia: Okay, if that's what you want. I'll be right here in the lobby waiting for you.

Chase: Thank you. I probably wouldn't be able to do this is you weren't here with me.

(A guard approaches Chase and motions him to follow. Chase kisses Mia and follows the guard to the backroom where there are multiple tables spread around and patients are meeting with visitors. Chase sees Owen at one of them and walks over to greet his best friend)

Owen: Chase thanks for coming man.

(Owen hugs Chase)

Chase: Of course I'd come. You said that you've realized some stuff while you've been here. Care to explain what that means?

(Chase sits down in the chair across from Owen)

Owen: Well man, every time that I've gone to my group therapy sessions they ask us to explain our happiest moments sober. And there have always been two common denominators in all my stories. One of them is you…

Chase: Awww, man. You're making me blush. So if I'm one of the reasons…what's the other?

Owen: it's a who, not a what.

Chase: Who is it?

Owen: Brooke. Chase, I've been here for almost 6 months and it's made me realize that who I am sober has gotten me the girl of my dreams. And yea, I know that I screwed it up, but she'll take me back. I know she will!!

Chase: Come on, man. You can't be serious about this. Brooke needs stability, she wants and family and you don't. You two just don't work out. You just aren't right for each other.

Owen: Chase, I know you dater her but that doesn't mean you have to be jealous of what she and I have. Listen, I'm getting let out of here tomorrow and she is going to be the first person I go see. We're going to be together NO MATTER WHAT!

Chase: (shaking his head) It's a who, not a what.

Owen: Huh?

Chase: Dude, Brooke's been seriously dating this movie producer for 6 months. So I hate to break it to ya, but it's going to take a lot to get her back. In fact, it just might be impossible at this point.

(Owen has a mean expression on his face and Chase looks worriedly at him)

Scene: Julian and Sam are on the couch watching The Princess bride when Brooke comes home after Peyton's Bachelorette Party.

Julian: Hey! How's my girl?

(Brooke drags her feet over to the couch and sits between Julian and Sam)

Brooke: Exhausted.

(Brooke kisses Julian and wraps her arm around Sam)

Julian: It was that fun, huh?

Brooke: Yeah, it was fun. I'm just glad I'm home.

Julian: Me too.

(Brooke and Julian kiss again)

Sam: Alright, I think I've had enough of this mushiness. I'm going to bed.

(Sam gets up and walks to her room)

Brooke and Julian: Goodnight.

(Sam shuts the door and Julian turns off the tv)

Julian: So…what all did you do? Anything I should be worried about?

Brooke: No. Actually you should be far from worried.

Julian: And why is that?

Brooke: Because apparently I talk about you too much.

Julian: (sarcastically) Well that's just terrible of you, Ms. Davis.

Brooke: I'm serious! Tonight was supposed to be a "Hoes Over Bros" night and certain people were upset with me for mentioning you so much. But I can't help it. I mean, who knows how much longer you're going to be here and-

Julian: Whoa,whoa,whoa! Hold on a sec. What do you mean "Who knows how much longer I'm going to be here?"

Brooke: Don't play stupid, Julian. Everyone knows you're going back to LA soon.

Julian: Brooke…look at me…

(Brooke slowly looks up at Julian)

Julian: I'm not going anywhere.

Brooke: …then….there's something I need to tell you.

Julian: What is it?

Brooke: I'm…

(Brooke is interrupted by a knock at the door. Julian sighs and yells for Sam)

Julian: Sam! Can you get the door?!

(Sam walks grudgingly out of her room and towards the door)

Sam: Why? Because the two lovebirds in the living room can't get it themselves?

(Sam opens the door)

Sam: Hey. What are you-

(Sam can't finish her question because Lucas Scott has barged into the house already)

Brooke: Lucas?

Luke: I can't go through with this, Brooke! I can't stand in front of all of my friends and family and profess my love to Peyton, when all I've been thinking about this week is…you…and just how much I hate seeing you happy with somebody other than me. It's not too late for us, Brooke Davis.

Brooke: Lucas…you're drunk, which is understandable since tonight is your bachelor party and you're probably nervous about the wedding. But, this? You know better than this, Luke!

Luke: No! I love you!

Brooke: Go home, Luke! Just-

(Lucas grabs Brooke and kisses her. Brooke pushes him away and slaps him)

Brooke: Get out!

(Brooke glances up at Julian who has a vicious look on his face)

Julian: (gritting his teeth) Get the hell out, before I kill you.

Luke: (looking desperately at Brooke) Brooke, I…

Brooke: No, Lucas. Get out of my house and I'll see you tomorrow at the church where you are going to marry my best friend, got it?!

(Luke shakes his head)

Brooke: Good. Now, Julian? Get him out of here.

Scene: Outside Brooke's House

Julian: Do you realize how incredibly stupid you are? Tomorrow is your wedding day and here you are trying to take my girl from me!

(Julian's hands are balled into fists as he walks Lucas to his car. Lucas tries to speak but Julian interrupts him)

Julian: No, I really don't want to hear it! You know all those years ago, I hate you because you were the reason Peyton didn't love me and then I forgave you the moment I laid my eyes on Brooke. Because that's when I realized that everything happens for a reason. So do yourself a favor, get in your car and get ready for your wedding tomorrow.

(Luke gets in his car. Julian motions for him to roll down the window. Before Lucas could even mutter a word, Julian delivers a swift punch to the face)

Julian: Oh and by the way, don't ever touch Brooke again.

(Julian turns around and walks back to the house while Luke drives off, clenching his jaw)

Luke: Is that proof enough for you?

(A strong, sturdy man rises up from the back seat and Lucas looks into the rearview mirror to see Owen with a scowl on his face)

Luke: I told you, Owen. She loves him and not even I can do anything about it. So you should just forget about it.

(Lucas drops Owen off at a random street corner)

Owen: I'll find a way of getting her back. Whether it means dealing with that teen or that jackass movie producer…I'll find a way.

(Owen starts to walk away. Luke yells after him, but he ignores and continues to walk away)

Luke: Just let it go, man!

Scene: Julian walks back into Brooke's house and quietly shuts the door when he realizes that Brooke and Sam are passed out in each other's arms on the couch. Julian gives a loving smile and walks over to pick Sam up and take her to her room. Brooke and Sam are woken up once Julian picks up Sam.

Sam: (mumbles) Take me to bed.

(Julian grins)

Julian: As you wish.

(Sam smiles at the reference to The Princess Bride. Julian carries Sam to her bedroom while Brooke sits up on the couch and yawns. Julian comes back and sits by her. Brooke leans on him and he wraps his arm around her)

Julian: Are you okay?

Brooke: Yeah, I'm fine…it's just, that wasn't the Lucas Scoot I know. I can't believe he would do that the day before his wedding! It's just not like him…

Julian: Well, I took care of him. He's gone now.

Brooke: Yeah…

Julian: Hey, what was it you wanted to tell me?

Brooke: Oh, nothing…it's not really important anymore.

Julian: Are you sure?

Brooke: Yeah, I think Lucas' little act kind of blew it out of the water.

Julian: Okay.

(Brooke leans into Julian more, he kisses her head, and she stares worriedly at the fireplace)

Scene: At Tric for the wedding reception. There are white and light blue balloons everywhere. The room is hushed to hear Brooke give her speech. Peyton and Lucas sit at the table in the front of the room together and Sam, Julian, and Brooke are sitting at another table together. Brooke stands up with her full glass of wine.

Brooke: Well I know that I probably speak for everyone in this room that this has been just about the most waited out event in our entire lives. I mean, I have been waiting for it since I dumped this guy in High School.

(There is an uproar of laugher by the guests)

Brooke: Okay, okay…but on a more serious note, I am so happy for you P. Sawyer- soon to be Scott- and I know that your fairy tale has come true today.

(Peyton is blushing and in tears. Brooke smiles and nods at Lucas then sits down and Julian gives her a kiss on the cheek)

Later that evening: Chase is working at the bar while watching Brooke in a deep conversation with Karen

Mia: you know if you keep staring at her, a girl like me could get jealous.

(Mia kisses Chase)

Chase: I'm just worried about her, you know? I mean, after I told you what Owen said I would think you'd be just a bit worried too.

(Mia laughs)

Mia: You have been staring at her all night, worried about Owen, worrying about her! When in reality you should be worried about your best friend because the girl he left isn't the girl he's going to be coming home to. When he finds her, he's going to see a beautiful, happy mother who is in love with someone that isn't him.

Chase I guess you're right. I mean, seeing her tonight with Julian. I don't think I've ever seen her so happy. Not with me, not with Owen…but with him. That right there is real.

Mia: And so is this.

(Mia kisses Chase)

Meanwhile…Brooke is talking with Karen while the guests are dancing.

Brooke: (hesitantly) How…hard was it?

Karen: What? Lucas finally getting married to the right person? It was easy for me, but hard as ever for him.

(Brooke and Karen laugh)

Brooke: No, I mean…telling Dan you were pregnant with Lucas.

Karen: Where is this coming from?

(Brooke is silent and Karen puts it all together)

Karen: Oh, sweetie…you haven't told him have you.

(Karen and Brooke look out at Julian who is doing the Electric Slide with Sam and laughing)

Brooke: No…

Karen: Well, I'll tell you right now that yours and Julian's situations is completely different than mine and Dan's. First of all…I was young- not that you aren't young- but I was too young and I wasn't ready, but you? Sam has taught you responsibility and you have matured drastically since I last saw you…you're ready for this, Brooke.

Brooke: But-

Karen: And so is Julian. I don't know what's bothering you about telling him this wonderful news, but just forget whatever it is and just tell him. I have never seen you more happy, Brook. Julian loves you and unlike Dan, he'll drop everything for you and that baby…so tell him… and be happy.

(Brooke gets choked up and smiles)

Brooke: Thank you.

Karen: You're welcome, sweetheart. You are going to be a great mom.

(Karen and Brooke hug)

Scene: Adele is performing "Make You Feel My Love". Sam is flirting with a waiter while Julian is sitting at a table sipping the last of his wine. Brooke walks over and sits down next to him. He fakes a smile.

Brooke: Hey, stranger.

Julian: Hey, where've you been? I feel like I haven't seen you all night?

Brooke: Yeah, sorry…I've just been catching up with old friends.

Julian: As long as you're enjoying yourself.

Brooke: I am.

Julian: Good.

Brooke: Julian, we need to talk about something.

Julian: Is it about how beautiful you look tonight because honestly, I don't think words will do it justice.

(Brooke blushes and laughs)

Brooke: No…we need to-

Julian: Will you dance with me?

Brooke: What? Julian, I'm trying to discuss something important with you.

Julian: (tired and frustrated) Brooke…please, I don't really want to talk right now…I just want to dance with you.

Brooke: Okay…

(Julian stands up, takes brooke's hand, and the two silently walk onto the dance floor)

Brooke: Julian…is everything okay?....Julian?...Julian, please say something…why are you acting like this?

Julian: I just…I just want a little more time with you.

Brooke: (laughing) Julian Baker, we have all the time in the world!

Julian: No, we don't…my dad just called me. They've found a project with a lot of potential…and they need me in LA tomorrow night…and I feel like such an idiot because I told you I wasn't going anywhere-

Brooke: Shhhh…it's okay. I understand.

Julian: I'm so sorry, Brooke.

Brooke: Sorry? Julian, you don't need to apologize. This is great news! I'm excited for you.

Julian: You are?

Brooke: Of course! This is such a huge opportunity for you to prove to your dad that you're a great producer and to make him proud. I couldn't be happier for you!

Julian: But-

Brooke: Shhhh…that doesn't mean I want to waste any time with you though.

(Julian smiles)

Julian: Okay.

(Brooke leans in close to Julian, a tear rolls down her cheek, and they dance in silence)

Scene: The next morning, Brooke wakes up in her bed to hear voices in the kitchen. She sits up and walks towards the door to hear the conversation better.

Sam: hey, Julian.

Julian: brought you some coffee, just how you like it.

Sam: Thanks.

Julian: Where's Brooke?

Sam: Still asleep. I'm surprised she isn't awake throwing up from the morning sickness.

Julian: (laughing) What? You'd have to be pregnant to have morning sickness.

(Sam realizes brooke hasn't told Julian)

Sam: (nervously laughing) Exactly. I meant to say "hangover".

Julian: Really? Cause I don't think I saw her take a single sip of wine all night.

Sam: Really?

Julian: Yeah.

(Julian has a puzzled look on his face. There is a awkward silence before Sam quickly changes the subject)

Sam: Hey,ummmm…I have some stuff I've been writing and I was wondering if you'd read some of them. I could really use some feedback from someone other than Brooke because regardless of whether or not it sucks, she'll still tell me it's the best piece of writing she's ever read…and this is coming from a girl who grew up with Lucas Scott.

(Julian laughs but his smile fades away faster than usual and Sam takes notice)

Julian: I'd love to, but…my flight leaves here pretty soon.

Sam: You're leaving?

Julian: LA is calling. Brooke didn't tell you?

Sam: No. We came home last night and she went straight to bed. Didn't say much.

(Julian takes a deep breath)

Julian: Well, I better go.

(Julian turns to leave)

Sam: Wait! Are you going to say "good-bye" to her?

Julian: I'm not very good when it comes to "good-bye's".

Sam: Yeah, me either…

Julian: You're a good kid, Sam.

Sam: Thanks. You aren't too bad yourself.

(Julian grins)

Julian: I'll see ya.

(Julian walks out the door. As soon as Brooke hears the door shut, she quietly walks out of her room and into the kitchen. Sam is sitting on a stool at the island with her arms folded, staring intently at Brooke. Brooke tries to ignore her stares as she pulls out a box of cereal. Finally Brooke looks up at Sam)

Brooke: What?!

Sam: You said you were going to tell him!!

Brooke: (sigh) Samantha..I tried.

Sam: No you didn't! If you had tried, he wouldn't be leaving for LA right now!

Brooke: Sam, he needs to go to LA. I think it's the best thing…for the both of us.

Sam: The best thing?! Are you stupid?!

Brooke: Samantha, don't use that tone with me.

Sam: No! I'm trying to help you! I really don't know what's gotten into you, Mom. You should've seen him this morning! He's a mess. It's obvious he doesn't want to go and I am positive that once you tell him-

Brooke: STOP!

Sam: No! If he leaves it may be the best thing for you, but I guarantee it isn't the best thing for him…or for the baby! He has a right to know!

Brooke: I think he and I should just take a break for a while.

Sam: A while? How long is a while? And what for? Why would you need to take a break? Do you even know how long Julian's gonna be gone for? Or if he even plans on coming back? Because even if he comes back in a few months, you won't need to bother telling him because HELLO!! I'm pretty sure the protruding belling will be proof enough!

Brooke: I'm going to get ready for work.

(Brooke puts her bowl of cereal into the sink and heads back to her room)

Sam: (yelling after her) You can't ignore this forever!!

(Brooke slams the door)

Scene: Brooke drives up to the Clothes Over Bros. store. She grabs her purse and her cell phone rings, she slowly reaches for it thinking that Julian is calling but sees that Sam is calling. Brooke sighs and ignores the call. She steps out of her car, walks up to the store, unlocks the door, and walks inside. The room is dar so she turns on the lights. AS she walks towards her studio area, she notices there is a huge mess of material on her desk. The closer she gets to her desk, she realizes that the material is the letterheads she's been using for the letterman jackets. They spell out "TELL ME TO STAY". Brooke stops frozen in her tracks and stares shockingly at the message. All of a sudden, she is startled when the answering machine says "You have one unheard message." Brooke hesitatingly walks over and presses the button to listen to the new message.

MESSAGE: "Hey, uh…it's me. Julian. I hope the message on your desk didn't freak you out too much. That was my creative attempt at being romantic…how'd I do? (nervous laugh) I just…I just couldn't make it past the terminal without thinking about you and just how much I would rather stay with you. The night that I told you I was going to LA iwas about to tell you that I didn't want to and then…you surprised me. I wasn't expecting you to tell me to go. I wasn't expecting you to be so excited for me. I guess I though I was going to get a more disappointed reaction out of you than I did. So anyway…my flight leaves here at 9…(Brooke looks up at the wall and sees that it is 8:35 am) …and so I figured I would just give you another chance to tell me not to go. If that's what you really want. Just tell me to stay, Brooke…and I'll stay. I'll wait for you at the gate…and if you don't show up…well, that's good enough of an answer for me. (long pause) I love you, Brooke Davis. Bye."

(The song "Never Say Never" by The Fray starts playing in the background (I seriously wrote this before 6.19 where they actually played the song on that episode!!) Brooke stands in her store in silence for a while, fighting the decision of whether or not to go to the airport or to stay at work and let him go. Finally, she grabs her purse and keys, and locks up the store again. She looks at her watch and hurriedly runs to her car.)

Scene: Brooke is at the airport pushing her way through the crowds of people.

Brooke: Excuse me…Excuse me!

(Brooke looks at the flight call board and sees that the flight to LA has already taken off)

Brooke: (sighs) I guess this is just how it was meant to be…

(Brooke holds back the tears and turns around to head back through the very busy crowd. Suddenly, she notices a face that looks like Julian's. She strains her head to catch a better look. She makes eye contact with the mysterious person and realizes that it is Julian. Both of their eyes light up.)

Julian: BROOKE?

(Brooke and Julian push their way through the crowd toward each other)

Brooke: JULIAN!

(Eventually the two meet in the middle of the boarding area as people pass them by. Julian grabs Brooke and kisses her. Once he pulls away he notices she's been crying and he wipes a tear away.)

Brooke: I thought your flight left.

Julian: Well it looks like it did, didn't it.

(Brooke stares confusedly into Julian's eyes)

Julian: I couldn't do it, Brooke. I couldn't leave you, it just didn't feel right. But…you came.

Brooke: I tried to at least.

Julian: That's all that matters. Why did you tell me to go in the first place?

Brooke: I don't know…I guess…I'm scared…of us.

Julian: What?

Brooke: I'm scared of what the future holds for us.

Julian: Well whatever it has in store for us, don't you worry, Brooke Davis because we're going to face it together because I love you.

(Brooke starts to cry)

Julian: What's wrong?

Brooke: Why do you have to be so wonderful?

Julian: Get used to it, Brooke Davis.

(Brooke laughs nervously)

Julian: Brooke…seriously, what's going on?

Brooke: I've been trying to tell you this for the past week and I've been so scared because this is a life changing thing that I need to tell you about and I wasn't sure if you would want to change your life for this and for me and-

Julian: Brooke, what is it?

Brooke:….I'm pregnant.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
